


Forgotten

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: In that moment Cooper forgot about everything they had once meant to each other.





	Forgotten

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Forgotten  
Characters: Cooper and Carly  
Pairing: Cooper/Carly  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Abortion, AU, Het.  
Summary: In that moment Cooper forgot about everything they had once meant to each other.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Laura and Carly or Jason and Cooper. I don’t own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize.  
Words: 127 words without title and ending.

AN 2: WARNING: If you can’t handle dealing with the serious issue of abortion, then I wouldn’t recommend reading this fic. I don’t agree or disagree with abortion. I just think it’s the mother’s right to choose.

*Forgotten* 

He stared at her with confusion and hatred in his eyes, unable to believe what she had done.

Carly had been pregnant with his son or daughter and instead of telling him about their baby, she had gotten an abortion.

Cooper couldn’t believe that after everything they had been through; from losing their memories to losing their families, that Carly would get rid of the one thing that would have made them a family.

In that moment Cooper forgot about everything they had once meant to each other.

Forgotten were the tears and laughter they had shared. Forgotten were the hugs and kisses and promises to be there.

But most of all, forgotten was how much they used to mean to each other and never would again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.


End file.
